


we all wish for peace even if we have to kill for it

by crystalize667



Series: Role Swaps in 3 Teams [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Have a Different Sensei (Naruto), F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Haruno Sakura is the Bad Guy, Hokage Jiraiya, Logical Naruto, M/M, Missing-Nin Haruno Sakura, Multi, Naruto is less sunny/bright, Obito teaches Team 7, Other, Role Reversal, Role Swap, Sakura's parents were killed and she wants revenge, Sasuke is full of hope, Uchiha Obito Lives, Villain Haruno Sakura, naruto is more realistic, sakura is just more bitter and has her own issues, sasuke is more hopeful and bright, smart uchiha sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalize667/pseuds/crystalize667
Summary: this team was destined to break and shatter someday, but will it get backtogether?he could tell there was more to the massacre of his clan and hehoped, she was bitter and wanted to killthemfor killing her family, he grew uphatedby most so he ended up a logical and cautious person.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Orochimaru & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Role Swaps in 3 Teams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	we all wish for peace even if we have to kill for it

this team was destined to break and shatter someday, but will it get back **together**?

he could tell there was more to the massacre of his clan and he **hoped** , she was bitter and wanted to kill **them** for killing her family, he grew up **hated** by most so he ended up a logical and cautious person.

In which-

\- Sakura is the one who left Konoha to avenge her family, gets stronger and succeeds with her revenge,

Sasuke is the one who travels with his mentor on a learning trip and comes back years later, gets stronger and works to get a better world as well as stop Akatsuki,

and Naruto is the one who stays in the village and gets the courage to ask to be the student of the Godaime Hokage, gets stronger and joins his friend in achieving peace in any way he can.

They end up different, and so things change.

There are whispers of the traitorous pink haired girl who abandoned Konoha and can destroy mountains with one finger. There are rumors of where the hope-filled black haired survivor of a massacre was last seen and of his powerful Sharingan. There is the blond jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi who wields the Yondaime's Rasengan and is soon on his way of achieving the Hiraishin. They all have trained under a member of the Sannin, and may just be called the 'Second Coming of the Sannin'.

But will their shattered team end up **together** after all the threats are disposed of?


End file.
